


the answer

by sharkfish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Face-Fucking, Gentle Dom Castiel, M/M, Paddling, Recreational Drug Use, Sex Shop, Sub Dean Winchester, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 11:05:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16785712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkfish/pseuds/sharkfish
Summary: “Can I ask if you’ve done this before? BDSM shit.”“Is it that obvious that I haven’t?”“We were all new once,” Dean says, giving him a smile.





	the answer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [remmyme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/remmyme/gifts).



> prompted by [remmyme](http://remmyme.tumblr.com): _Oh oh or how about nervous browser/sex shop manager._
> 
> thanks to [jemariel](http://jemariel.tumblr.com)

The guy has come in a few times. Bought lube once, otherwise just browses around, one of his fingers twitching, and leaves without acknowledging anyone. 

People come in all the time anxious or furtive or blushing, and they keep coming back because Dean and Charlie work hard to make it a kind and accepting place. Part of that is knowing which customers are more comfortable without a  _ can I help you find something?  _

This guy averts his gaze from Dean as soon as he walks in like always, and Dean goes back to writing hilarious jokes for their Twitter instead of saying anything. 

The guy marches back to the counter almost right away with a couple bundles of dark purple rope. He sets them on the counter and says, without meeting Dean’s eyes, “I would like to inquire about the rope tying class.” 

“Yeah, man,” Dean says, grabbing a flier from under the counter. “Charlie, the other owner, does the beginner class on Saturdays. It’s free, just bring some rope.” 

He takes the flier from Dean, squints at it, and then pushes the purple rope towards the cash register. Dean scans them and reads the total. The guy — Castiel, says his debit card, but Dean decides not to comment — signs his receipt, declines a bag, and says, stiffly, “Thank you. I’ll be back on Saturday.” 

  


Dean has Saturday off, so he’s on the couch in his boxers with a bowl of Froot Loops mid-afternoon when his phone buzzes. 

**Jo:** Some dreamy dude with tattoos asking about you

**Dean:** The squirrely one? Castiel 

**Jo:** That be him. 

**Dean:** Be gentle or you’ll scare him off

**Jo:** Him and Charlie are best friends already. He’ll never be free 

**Dean:** Great, just what he needs

  


It’s Tuesday afternoon, and no one shops for sex toys on Tuesday afternoon, so Dean is blaring Norman Greenbaum while he fiddles with the display case near the counter. 42 Toys has taken on a new artisan glass maker, and after trying out a couple of the pieces, Dean’s ready to recommend them to anyone who walks in the door. 

“I didn’t expect you to be a Jesus fan,” Castiel says.

“Holy shit, I didn’t hear you come in,” Dean says, spinning around. “And — this is a classic, nothing to do with religion.” 

Castiel arches an eyebrow as Greenbaum sings,  _ I’ve never been a sinner, I’ve never sinned/I’ve got a friend in Jesus.  _

“Fine, the song is kind of about Jesus, but that’s not the point.” Dean pulls out his phone and turns the volume back to a conversation-appropriate level. “What’s up?” 

Castiel smiles, the first time Dean’s ever seen it. It’s a really nice smile. “I came to Charlie’s class on Saturday.” 

“Yeah? How was it?” 

“I enjoyed it a lot. I’ve been watching videos, but it was much easier to learn with someone to assist the first couple of times.” 

“Glad to hear it, man. Sometimes we do demonstrations, but I really hate suspension. We gotta find someone else to play sub and swing around in the air.” 

“Charlie said I should ask you about the munch at Benny’s.” 

“Yeah, we host a BDSM munch every other week at the Bayou Bar down the street. This Thursday at seven.” 

Castiel is looking Dean in the eye this time, and he looks determined despite the twitch of his hand. “I’d like to attend.” 

“I’ll be there,” Dean says, smiling. “We usually hang around for a few hours so you can drop by whenever.” 

“I’m sorry, I haven’t properly introduced myself. I’m Cas.” 

“Dean,” Dean says. 

“Nice to meet you, Dean,” Cas says. “Do you have a recommendation for a paddle?” 

  


Dean walks down to Benny’s just a few minutes before seven and is surprised to see Cas already sitting at one of the tables in the private room they take over with a bunch of kink enthusiasts. 

“Hey, Cas,” Dean says. 

“Hello, Dean,” Cas says. “I’m early.” 

“Yeah, I see that.” Dean takes the chair next to him, poking at a menu like he hasn’t been coming here a couple times a week for years. “Let me get you a drink. What’s your poison?” 

“Bourbon. Neat, please.” 

Meg poured Dean’s Jack and coke as soon as he walked in, and she smirks at Dean while she pours Cas’s bourbon. “Haven’t seen him around before.” 

“He’s new. And shy. Leave him alone.” 

“If he’s looking for a dom, I’ll play with him,” Meg says.

“Leave. Him. Alone.” 

Meg tosses Dean a wink and passes over the second drink. Dean snags it and heads back to Cas before she can say anything else. 

“Thank you,” Cas says, accepting his drink and taking a sip. 

“Can I ask if you’ve done this before? BDSM shit.” 

“Is it that obvious that I haven’t?” 

“We were all new once,” Dean says, giving him a smile. 

Jo explodes in with Rowena and Garth in tow, and then other people trickle in, until eventually Dean gets pulled away by Lydia and Bela to talk to him about a guy they’ve been trying to hook Dean up with, and then Jo taunts him for awhile, and then he rehashes an old Batman conversation with Ash, so people start leaving before Dean realizes time has passed at all. 

Cas is still there, even after Ash leaves. “I didn’t want to interrupt,” he says, “but I wanted to thank you for this. I wish I’d known before there were places I could go to meet people like me.” 

“You haven’t heard of the internet?” 

Cas laughs. He’s relaxed and flushed with drink, and it’s a good look on him. “Regular people. Not just fantasy.”

“Our next official meeting is in two weeks, but there’s a Facebook group. Any of these guys will hang out with you if you want.” 

“And if I’d like to spend time with you instead?” 

Dean blinks. He’s been propositioned countless times in this room, but it’s never surprised him.

“I didn’t mean sexually,” Cas says, “though I would be amenable if you are.” 

“Uh — yeah,” Dean says. He’s always cautious of first-time doms, but it doesn’t even occur to him to say no. “I need to head home now, but — what’s your number?” 

  


Cas uses noses in his emoticons like a fucking geek, and he gives nerdy lectures  _ via text _ at least twice a day, and it takes too long for Dean to figure out when he’s flirting, and then he realizes Cas has been peacocking the whole time.

**Dean:** I bet I have more toys so you should come to my place

Even though they’d been texting back and forth non-stop for most of the day, it takes a long time for Cas’s reply to come through.

**Cas:** Are you planning on sleeping with me?

**Dean:** Just want to make sure you remember how to use a paddle 

  


Cas is nervous and quiet again through most of dinner, but he softens after a joint and a couple of beers. They talk about books on the couch for a long time, Robert Plant’s voice in the background, Cas’s smile growing every time Dean starts an argument. 

In a lull, Dean bumps his bottle against Cas’s knee. “You still amenable to fucking?” 

Cas’s finger twitches. “Yes.” 

“Cool,” Dean says, turning to face Cas. “What do you want to try?” 

Cas stumbles over some of the words, and then his eyes widen comically when Dean lists his hard limits. “No, I would never —” 

“Dude, I didn’t think you would,” Dean says, laughing. “It’s just better to put it out there up front.” 

“Do you have a safeword?” 

“Red/yellow/green works, but unless we’re doing a force fantasy thing, I mean it when I say ‘stop.’” 

“Of course, I would never —” 

“Cas.” Dean smiles and squeezes Cas’s thigh. “Breathe. Relax. It’s just a game.” 

“I don’t want to overstep your boundaries.” 

“I’ll tell you if you do, trust me. But I’m into everything you just said, so I think we’ll be ok.” 

“Can I kiss you?” 

Dean kisses Cas first. Quiet and slow, just exploring each other, but at some point Cas grabs the back of Dean’s neck and  _ takes  _ instead. 

Dean groans into the kiss, but before he can really get lost in it, Cas jerks his head back by the hair and taps at his cheek. It’s more of a pat than a slap, but Dean can tell Cas is just feeling out the idea of hurting someone on purpose. 

“Show me your toys.” 

Cas touches some of them, tracing his fingertips over smooth leather, wood, bamboo. “Which is your favorite?” 

Dean leans his chin on Cas’s shoulder from behind. “Leather paddle. Crop is pretty good too.” 

Cas looks over the closet again, like considering all the possibilities, but he comes away with only the leather paddle in his hands. 

He hesitates just inside the doorway of Dean’s bedroom, but Dean grabs his hand and pulls him in the room and then into his bed. They kiss again, and again, and Dean murmurs encouragements when Cas starts to undress him. 

The first hint that Cas is warming up is a pinch to Dean’s nipple, sharp enough that it makes Dean startle and squeak. Cas smiles, more predatory than before, and gently slaps Dean’s face. 

“Yeah,” Dean breathes, fumbling with the buttons on Cas’s shirt. 

Cas grabs Dean’s hand and pins it above his head, swift and rough. Dean licks his lips, and Cas lets go of his wrist to run his thumb over Dean’s mouth. “On your knees,” Cas says, quietly. 

Dean goes gracelessly to the floor. The floor hurts in the good way, and he holds his hands behind his back without being asked. He can tell Cas likes that as he stands over Dean, undoing his shirt slowly, looking Dean over. 

Cas’s shirt drops to the floor and he brushes his fingertips along Dean’s jaw. “You’re so beautiful,” Cas says. 

A decade’s worth of shameless talk about sex and kink, and the closest Dean has ever come to admitting the way kind words make him feel is  _ I’m not really into humiliation.  _ He blushes under Cas’s reverent tone, and blushes more when Cas leans down to kiss his forehead instead of his mouth. 

“Is it ok if I —” Cas starts, then cuts himself off, unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans with shaking fingers. He shoves his pants and boxers off and kicks them out of the way. 

Dean barely has time to take in the sight of Cas’s cock before Cas is running the leaking head over Dean’s lips. Dean opens and Cas pushes his cock in, heavy and huge on his tongue. 

Despite the tight grip on Dean’s hair, Cas eases into him slowly, shallow thrusts just to watch the spread of Dean’s lips, long enough that Dean leans forward into him, impatient for more. “Greedy,” Cas says, then pushes in, quick enough that Dean chokes before relaxing for the head of Cas’s cock to pop into his throat. 

Cas hums, pleased, withdraws, pushes in again, and Dean takes him easier. Cas’s cock isn’t the biggest Dean’s ever sucked, but it’s the most he’s ever taken into his mouth. His jaw aches already, but Cas’s gasp of pleasure is worth it. 

Dean can tell Cas is still trying it out, because his hand on the back of Dean’s head is the barest pressure, but Dean leans into him, even when his throat spasms around his cock. 

Cas pulls out all the way, smearing spit over Dean’s chin. Dean pants, gazing up at Cas, wanting, because this is one of his favorite parts, where he’s not sure what’s going to happen but it doesn’t matter because there’s someone there to guide him. 

“That was — like you’re made for my cock,” Cas says, and Dean nods. It feels like he is. 

Cas smacks Dean across the face, and it’s a good one that leaves Dean’s cheek stinging. And then again, and Dean whimpers while Cas looks down at him curiously. “You’re so pretty like this.”

Dean’s ankles are tingling and his throat feels raw and he wants to stay in this moment forever. He wants Cas to keep looking like he’s never seen anything quite like Dean before. 

“Will you — on the bed, please. Face down.” 

Dean climbs up and goes down on his shoulders, pillows still warm from all the time they spent just kissing. The mattress is a respite for his knees and Cas’s hand is warm running down his spine, then a sharp smack on one side of Dean’s ass and then the other. 

“Was that too hard?” Cas says, fingers trailing over one of his handprints. 

“Definitely not,” Dean says, turning his head so Cas can see his smile.

Cas grabs the paddle from the bed, and he remembers how to use it, even though he takes it easy at first. Dean relaxes into it, spine stretching, and then Cas cracks the leather hard enough that Dean rocks forward with the force of it, his fists clenching in the comforter. 

“You like that,” Cas says, reaching to swipe his fingers through the wetness dripping down Dean’s cock. 

“Jesus, Cas,” Dean says, and he cries out when Cas hits him harder. 

In between toe-curling impacts, Dean squints his eyes open to see Cas, flushed and biting his lip. His hair is wild and he’s loosely stroking his cock while he looks Dean over. 

Cas bends down to kiss Dean’s shoulder. “You’re so beautiful. Can you turn over for me?” 

Dean’s shaking the tiniest bit and the bed feels cool against the burning stripes across his ass. Cas smiles and climbs in bed between Dean’s legs, sliding his hands slowly up his shins. 

“Hey there,” Dean says, voice rough. 

“Hello,” Cas says. He leans to kiss the inside of Dean’s knee. “You’re lovely.” 

Dean blushes and tries to cover it up by reaching for Cas. “Come here.” 

“No,” Cas says, ignoring Dean’s hands to nuzzle and kiss up his thigh, hands circling his hips. 

That’s a command if Dean’s ever heard one, so he goes quiet, just petting his fingers through Cas’s hair while Cas touches and kisses and nips his way up Dean’s body. Dean’s restless and gasping by the time Cas makes it to his mouth. 

Several long, slow kisses, and Cas says, “You’re very well-behaved.” 

Dean nods, raises his head for another kiss. 

“Is there something you want?” 

“God, I hope you fuck me,” Dean says. 

Cas smiles and kisses him, sweet. “Condoms?” 

Dean gestures to the nightstand and then takes the moment when Cas leans over him to reach to touch him everywhere, tracing the lines of his muscles. The condom wrapper goes fluttering to the floor, and then Cas is biting his lip and rubbing the head of his cock against Dean’s hole. 

“Please, Cas,” Dean murmurs. Cas glances up sharply before pushing in, then pinning Dean down with his body, a heavy, warm weight, and his kisses, soft and just as warm. 

“Jesus,” Dean says, “fuck, you’re huge.” 

Cas goes still, a hand in Dean’s hair, nose brushing his cheek. “Am I hurting you?” 

“God, no.” 

Dean wraps his arm around Cas’s shoulders, pulls him even closer as Cas rolls his hips. Cas just grinds deep in him for a minute, and Dean whines as Cas bites his neck. 

“You’re so good,” Cas says against Dean’s ear. “You feel so good.” 

Dean turns his head for a needy kiss that gets messier as their bodies slick with sweat, and then Cas wraps a hand around Dean’s cock and he’s been riding the wave of pleasure for long enough that it takes hardly anything to come, gasping  _ Cas, Cas.  _

Cas smears his hand up Dean’s body — belly, chest, throat — and shoves two fingers past his lips. Cas stares as Dean sucks them clean, then leans down to give him a rough, teeth-bumping kiss, fucking into Dean hard a few times before coming. 

Cas gives an easy squeeze to Dean’s throat when they separate. Dean can feel something in Cas closing off even as he’s tossing the condom. “Bathroom?” 

Dean points and Cas comes back a moment later with a wet washcloth. “You don’t have to do that,” Dean says, but he doesn’t fight when Cas cleans him, starting with the come around Dean’s mouth. 

Cas sets the washcloth aside and gives Dean a gentle kiss before joining him in bed again. Dean tucks up against his side immediately, head on Cas’s shoulder, Cas’s arm holding him close. 

Quiet for a long time, just breathing, lulled by the thump of Cas’s heart. 

“I’m sorry,” Cas says, staring at the ceiling. “I know it’s not supposed to be like that.” 

Dean sits up on an elbow, frowning at him. “What do you mean?” 

Cas closes his eyes and takes a shaky breath. “I wasn’t — rough.” 

“Did you have fun?” 

“Yes.” 

“Me too,” Dean says, leaning to kiss Cas’s cheek, then nestling under his chin. “Cuddle me and we’ll talk about this in a bit.” 

Cas snorts and hugs Dean close, his hand drifting aimlessly up and down Dean’s side. 

“What was your favorite part?” Dean says. 

“You let me fuck your mouth,” Cas says. “You — liked it when you choked, didn’t you?” 

“Fuck, yes,” Dean says, kissing along Cas’s jaw. “You could do that to me every day and twice on Sundays and I’d be a very happy man.” 

“Tomorrow, then?” Cas says. 

He sounds like a cheeky asshole saying it, but Dean smiles and says, “Probably won’t have time in the morning, but I’ll be off around eight.” 

Cas kisses Dean’s forehead, his cheek, the corner of his mouth. “I didn’t bring my medications so I can’t stay, but yes, I would like that.” 

“I’ll be thinking about it all day,” Dean says. “For the record, I — uh, I liked the not-rough. A lot.” 

“Good. Me too.” 

Dean squeezes Cas, smiles. “You’re not allowed to go quite yet. More cuddling is required.” 

Cas smiles back. Dean is starting to be enchanted by the creases around his eyes when he’s happy. A quick kiss, and then Dean nuzzles into Cas’s neck again. He imagines the bruises that will bloom overnight, he imagines taking Cas on dates. He thinks Cas is probably grumpy in the mornings, and he thinks he’ll ask Cas to bring rope to knot in intricate patterns over Dean’s skin soon. 

All his daydreams meld into sleep-dreams, drifting with Cas’s warmth surrounding him. 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [reallyelegantsharkfish](http://reallyelegantsharkfish.tumblr.com)
> 
> pillowfort: sharkfish
> 
> gmail: reallyelegantsharkfish 
> 
> i'm pretty bad at replying to comments, but it's a mental/emotional energy thing, not a lack of love! <3


End file.
